Amante Perdido
by BGM
Summary: Fue lo que mas le dolió. No el hecho de haber perdido un brazo, sino el haber perdido a su amigo y amante.Pero tngo una nueva oportunhidad para ser feliz, gracias a tí Severus. DSS se menciona DH y HSS Final feliz SLASHH


Título: Amante perdido  
Autor: Dagak  
Summary: Fue lo que mas le dolió. No el hecho de haber perdido un brazo, sino el haber perdido a su amigo y amante. Severus….gracias a a tí viví…y por poco no morí. Nos amamos, pero el destino nos robó nuestra felicidad… aunque gracias tu previsión…renací. D/SS se menciona D/H y H/SS –no triángulo amoroso-Final relativamente feliz-  
Advertencias: 1.- Hay sexo, hay sangre, hay violencia…Rating XX, R , MA o Nc-17…  
2.- Hay slash evidentemente, es decir, relaciones entre hombres.  
3.-Disclaimer: Es evidente que ningún de los personajes que aquí se ven escritos son mios, son de J.K. Rowling y todos sus asociados. Yo los tomo prestados y doy gracias por crear tan fantásticos personajes.

NOTA: Este fic se quedó 2º en la Orden Draco Dormiens Slash...La verdad, no se como, pero XDDD

INTRODUCCIÓN:

Fue lo que mas le dolió. No el hecho de haber perdido un brazo, sino el haber perdido a su amigo y amante.  
Para aquel entonces, la guerra estaba en pleno apogeo. Cada mañana, tanto los alumnos como los maestros esperaban impacientes el periódico, para saber si algún familiar aparecida en el. Vivía con el miedo de encontrar a alguien conocido partido en dos, o con su tripas desparramadas por el suelo. Los mortifagos no se habían conformado con utilizar la magia negra, sino que habían tomado 'prestado' los elementos de extorsión muggles (o incluso tomando aparatos utilizados en la E.Media).  
Yo fui espectador y recibir constante de esas prácticas tan macabras y por desgracia, le empuje a él a pasar por lo mismo. Tuvimos suerte gracias al lazo que formamos, pero todo queda como recuerdo…

Tenía costumbre de pasear por las noches por las mazmorras para despejarme mi mente. Tras el encarcelamiento de mi padre, tuve que hacerme cargo de todos los movimientos empresariales de los Malfoy. Llevaba años preparándome para asumir este deber, pero llevarlo a la práctica fue muy difícil. Mi madre era nula para ello, por lo que no pude pedirle ayuda. Sin embargo, mi salvación llegó gracias a Severus. Mi padre se había encargado de descalificarlo tanto, que no creía que fuese capaz de darme ni la mitad de asistencia de la que me dio. Mi madre consiguió, sorprendentemente, un permiso especial de Dumbledore para alargar mi verano, de tal forma que pudiera dejar en buenas manos mis asuntos y Severus, cada vez que me traía los deberes del colegio, empezó a darme pequeños consejos.

Recuerdo que me un día me preguntó que era lo que me estaba "comiendo el cerebro". Yo creyendo en las palabras que una vez me había dicho mi padre, se lo explique sin ser descortés, palabra a palabra. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente mientras me hablaba. Cuando termine me sonrió burlón y me dijo "¿Eso es? Y yo creía que era algo más complicado" Y sorprendiéndome completamente, me solucionó el problema de inversión que llevaba intentando solucionar toda la semana.  
Esa fue la primera vez que me ayudo. Me explicó la solución en 5 minutos. En ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de que las palabras de mi padre eran pura mentira. Severus era incluso mejor que él a la hora de invertir, de relacionarse (aunque parezca mentira), a la hora de cerrar negocios…en fin, en todo. Y durante los 4 meses que duró mi ausencia del colegio, el se convirtió en mi…ayudante.

"Venga, vistote. Y ponte el chaleco"…"Que sí, que si, que no me olvido" Esas eran las palabras que se repetían cada vez que salíamos a alguna reunión.  
Sev, me había convencido en invertir en empresas muggles y nos había salido también la primera inversión que seguimos haciéndolo. Pero lo que si hacíamos siempre, era que cada vez que íbamos a alguna reunión, nos poníamos unos chalecos –ideados por Potter-siempre-muggle-. Lo que tenían de especial estos chalecos eran que además de antibalas (como el de los muggles), tenían una protección antihechizos, es decir, te protegía de según que tipo de magia, y también eran bastantes resistentes.  
Por desgracia, la situación en el mundo mágico se volvía cada vez más mala. El Señor Oscuro, según me contó Severus, había adquirido una nueva afición, las espadas, y aunque sonase ridículos, se predecía una batalla a lo medieval. Por que además de que apareciesen por las mañanas, personas descuartizadas y con las cabezas cortadas por el inigualable filo de una espada, aparecían personas cuyas articulaciones estaban salidas de lugar. Con esto se empezó a deducir que utilizaban una especie de terapia expansiva de "choque" para hacer ver a la comunidad mágica como habían tratado a las brujas y magos que no pudieron escapar de las torturas y violencia de los muggles.  
Severus también me contó algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo en Howarts. Dijo que le director había cortado todo medio de comunicación, tanto del interior al exterior como al revés. Estaban completamente aislados, e incluso el ministerio no podía intervenir. Y es que Dumbledore no quería que de ninguna forma nadie se enterara de lo que se estaba aconteciendo dentro de las paredes del castillo. Mandó cartas a los padres preguntándoles si les permitían quedarse y que solo serían avisados en caso de alguna gran emergencia. Algunos se fueron –la mayoría eran Slytherin y otros tanto eran hijos de muggles-pero también hay que decir que se fue menos del 20. Lo que no me sorprendió fue que revisaran todos los artículos de las maletas para impedir objetos que habilitasen cualquier tipo de comunicación. De todas formas, Sev no me podía contar más de lo que hizo, por que tanto él como los miembros de la Orden tenían el fidelio que impedía decirme más.

Mientras tanto, yo seguía con Severus acudiendo a reuniones, invirtiendo y en fin…restaurando el nombre Malfoy de una forma legal. Además, lo que mas me gustaba era cuando venía Sev a casa pues venía siempre con una caja de chocolates de Honey Dukes. El sabía que los chocolates me perdían y me los traía ya que me era imposible ir yo mismo a comprarlas por las continuas reuniones.  
Fue tras una de esas reuniones que me ocurrió unas de las cosas mas maravillosas de mi vida.  
Habíamos salido a celebrar la adquisición de unas de los supermercados más famosos de Inglaterra. Fuimos primero a mi casa y obligué a Severus a que se pusiera una de mis ropas. Se negó muchas veces pero le convencí y salimos a un club mágico en Francia –así no nos podían reconocer-.  
Nada más llegar, nos sentamos en una de las barras que rodeaban el disco-bar y pedimos unas bebidas.  
"Me siento extraño" me comentó Severus "Algo fuera de lugar"  
"Hombre, si estuvieras vestido con esas ropa con la que pretendías venir, si que estarías fuera de lugar, pero como vas…creo que no le dejas a nadie indiferente". Le dije señalándole con la cabeza a unas chicas que se acercaban.  
"¿Queréis bailar?" Nos preguntaron. Me fije que la chica más guapa se había acercado a Sev, y sentí envidia. Bueno, después de todo, la que me 'tocaba' a mi, no estaba mal.  
"Claro que si, señoritas" al ver que Severus iba a protestar, le empuje rápidamente a la pista.

En conclusión, pues que al final acabamos bailando con un montón de chicas y bebiendo, eso si, moderadamente. Nos lo pasamos genial y tuve el privilegio de observar a Severus sin su mascara de frialdad. Me dejaba a cuadros cada vez que bromeaba. E incluso siguió el juego de coqueteo que le propuse para asustar a un par de muchachas demasiado pesadas.  
Pero la noche no acababa ahí, después de desprendernos de las tías, sobre las cinco, nos marchamos a la mansión y seguimos con la fiesta. Pusimos algo de música en uno de los aparatos que nos dieron al invertir en una empresa muggle y con unas bebidas en la mano, nos pusimos a movernos al son del rock-metal mientras charlábamos. La verdad, es que desde principios de la noche, estaba aluciando con Severus.  
"¿Y que? ¿Preparado para ir a Howarts? Buscar a alguna muchacha y…ya sabes "Hizo un gesto con las caderas que me hizo ruborizar y reír a la vez  
"¡¡Sev! ¡No hagas eso!"  
"¿Por qué? Es algo natural, ya sabe, ¿no?"  
"Claro que se" dije algo aborchonado pero sin perder mi buen talante "Pero verte hacértelo a ti….  
"¿¡Como que vérmelo hacer a mi! Te recuerdo que tengo 20 años más que tú y más experiencia"  
"Uy si…experiencia…Eso habría que verlo" Oye, que me aburría y me apetecía fastidiar un poco.  
Me miró fusilándome con sus ojos..  
"Tendrías que saber que yo a tu edad…"  
"Ya, ya, no me cuentes tus batallitas de la era prehistórica" le interrumpí  
"¡¿Cómo te atrev..! " Me contestó enfadado  
"Venga Sev…no te enfades."Le volví a interrumpir" Pero tan solo hay que ver los hechos. Seguro que más de 10 años no te has foll…  
Un duro golpe contra la pared me impidió terminar. Severus me había empujado contra una de las paredes. Tenía sujeta con una de sus manos las mías por encima de mi cabeza y el otro brazo lo había colocado en mi cuello presionando.  
"¿Sev?" Pregunte tosiendo por el golpe. Me envió una sonrisa burlona  
"Debe saber señor Malfoy "me susurró en el oído" que mi vida sexual es bastante intensa y también seria bueno que supiese que hay muchas formas de provocar placer. Y una de las más placenteras para un mortifago, es el dolor…"Temblé" ¿ Es miedo lo que capto?"Preguntó al notar que me sacudía. Como decirle que precisamente esa sensación no había aparecido en mi mente en ningún momento.  
Como caída del cielo, se me ocurrió una idea. Arqueé mis caderas para que notara mi creciente erección.  
"No, no es miedo…" Dije con la voz algo entrecortada. La presión de su brazo de aflojó y note con satisfacción que sus caderas devolvieron el movimiento inconscientemente. Vi que sus ojos se ensanchaban aún más cuando volví a restregar mi erección "…¿Sev?..." gemí como pidiendo un poco más de cooperación.  
"…Draco"  
"…vengaaaa…" gimotee como un niño.  
Se lo estuvo pensando, lo sé, pero al fin me soltó y sus labios tocaron los míos. Chispas nublaron nuestros ojos cuando el leve toque acabo.  
"¿Y bien?"Le dije coqueto mientras le agarraba por el cuello para atraerle" ¿Es eso lo único que sabes hacer?  
Lo debió tomar como un desafío por que antes de terminar de hablar, sus labios ya estaban de nuevo al ataque. Su lengua se introducía con fuerza en mi boca, sin dejarme respirar y sus brazos se enrollaban alrededor de mi cintura cortando el poco oxigeno que me quedaba.  
Con pausado oscilamiento entre nuestras caderas nuestras manos se perdían entre nuestros cuerpos, buscando anhelantes la satisfacción, mientras nuestras mentes competían contra todos los tabúes sociales y los rechazaban rápidamente.  
Nos separábamos por breves segundos antes de volver a juntarnos sin tregua alguna. Pasamos rápidamente al sillón del salón donde intente ganar el control pero Severus se había quedado estático. No se en lo que habría estado pensando en esos segundos eternos pero cuando le piqué diciendo "Venga viejo…" su pasión volvió a reanudarse.  
Para cuando me quise dar cuenta, ambos estamos desnudos, perdidos entre caricias de placer, besos ardientes y con intenciones nada puras. Y cuando se metió en su boca mi pene y comenzó a subir y a bajar como un profesional –aunque no tuviera nada de ello-, me corrí.  
Volví de nuevo a la realidad tras varios minutos de descanso –y de coger aire como loco-. Miré a Sev que tenía una expresión burlona pero de completa satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho en la cara. Bueno, no era lo único en su cara, pues algo de semen, pues no se lo había tragado, se deslizaba alrededor de su boca.  
Con fuerzas renovadas y con semblante diabólico, me coloque a cuatro patas y me acerqué a él de una forma un tanto lobuna. Con un dedo recogí algo del liquido blando y lo probé sin separar mis ojos de los suyos. Vi como se agrandaban por ese gesto y confirmando que no le era desagradable, le empujé al sillón, lamí lo que le quedaba y le bese. Con gran deleite note que no le incomodaba tampoco, es más, advertí que intentaba introducir a más profundidad su lengua cuando me agarró con fuerza la cabeza. Al separarnos, un pequeño hilillo se quedo entre ellas; hilillo que rápidamente desapareció en mi boca.  
Nos miramos a los ojos medio sonriendo. "¡Vamos viejo!" le dije moviendo mi erección que volvía a crecer contra la suya "Demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz".  
Con rapidez, me empujó hacía él, me separó las nalgas e introdujo un dedo. Me moví algo incómodo.  
"Sev"  
"¿mmm?"   
"Y si probamos con algo que ayude a deslizar mejor?"Convoqué un bote de vaselina y se lo di. Se untó un poco y volvió a introducir el dedo. Aunque algo difícil al principio, mi entrada empezó a ceder y me moví algo inquieto. "Vamos, mete otro" Noté que estaba tan nervioso como yo. Evidentemente, era la primera vez para ambos y digamos que una práctica como esta no era tan conocida como lo podía ser una heterosexual. Cuando introdujo el segundo ya no aguantaba más. Prefería, aunque doliese, que la metiese. Ya me acostumbraría.  
"Sev metela ya"  
"No, espera que te dolerá"  
"Da igual, será más fácil aguantar el dolor cuando esté dentro"  
Poco convencido, sacó sus dedos, me retiró de encima y me empujó de nuevo al sillón. Subió mis piernas a sus hombros y colocó el prepucio en mi entrada.  
"¿Seguro?"  
"Siii"  
"Relájate lo que puedas"  
Con sus manos, separó mis nalgas para que estuviera mi ano un poco más 'despejado' y empujó hasta introducir varios centímetros. No me dolía, pero era sumamente incómodo. "¿Bien?" "Si, sigue". Metió otro tanto, pero esta vez fue algo más rápido, cosa que hizo sacar del fondo mi corazón un grito desgarrador. Noté que tenía intenciones de separarse y tragándome el dolor le grite "¡¡Como se te ocurra separarte te la corto!"  
Se mantuvo quieto hasta que le permití continuar pero le dije que se clavará entero, sino, no acabaríamos nunca. Lo hizo, claro que lo hizo, pero el grito que pegué fue 100 veces más fuerte que el último y además, un chorrillo de sangre salio de mi esfínter.  
"Es..es-pera.. no…no-te mu..uuevas"  
Sev hacía lo que podía por cumplir, pero no pudo aguantar mucho y comenzó a embestir. La fricción entre las paredes de mi ano eran algo desagradables al principio, pero cuando le cogió el ritmo, sus arremetidas se volvieron más soportables hasta tal punto que empecé a gemir y soltar pequeños suspiros de satisfacción.   
Por degradante que podría ser esto para cualquier otra persona, para mi, y estoy seguro que para Sev también, fue una experiencia formidable.  
Ambos perdimos el control y al poco, los empujones y los gritos se volvieron incontrolables. Mientras sus manos agarraban mis piernas para mantener más estabilidad y poder introducirse más, las mías agarraban el sillón con ferocidad. El éxtasis al que estábamos sometidos era algo incomparable y cuando al punto del agotamiento, los frenéticos asaltos contra mi cuerpo se volvieron salvajes, el clímax llego liberándonos y transcendiéndoos a algún lugar libre de todo pensamiento.  
Nuestros cuerpos, agotados cayeron en profundo sueño.

---  
Al día siguiente Sev había desaparecido cuando me levanté. Entonces me puse a pensar. Habíamos tenido sexo siendo los dos hombres. Este factor era una gran barrera que acabábamos de atravesar. Estas relaciones no eran un tema tabú en el mundo mágico, pero tampoco eran usualmente visibles, y aquellas que si lo eran, estaban bajo el ojo crítico de la sociedad. Y luego estaba el tema de la edad. Sev me pasaba 20 años. A mi no es que me importara pero, si no era por haber mantenido relaciones con una persona del mismo sexo, debía ser por la edad el motivo de que Severus no se encontrara en casa.  
Pero volvió. A la mañana siguiente se presentó con mis deberes, mis chocolates y listo para trabajar. Después de pasar el día con bastante tensión, hablamos. Hablamos de lo que pasó. Me enteré que el tenía arraigado de la misma forma –o más que yo- que las relaciones entre hombres (o mujeres, aunque no viene al caso) eran algo prohibido. Sev no era sangre sucia, pero tener un padre mago y una madre squib, suponía casi los mismo para los sangre puras. Y sin embargo, el haber sido criado como sangre pura, le habían inculcado los mismo valores que a mi: Lo más importante, tener un heredero; Homosexualidad, una aberración de la naturaleza.  
Por suerte, la entrada de los hijos de muggles al mundo mágico han hecho disminuir bastante estas diferencias, aunque reitero que sigue siendo algo muy común y algo maléfico para los miembros de la alta cuna mágica.

Fueron los meses más alegres de mi vida. Severus se convirtió en un amante cariñoso, detallista y comprensivo. Por supuesto, el sexo no faltaba en la relación, pero tampoco éramos unos obsesos. Nos gustaba acurrucarnos frente al fuego y discutir las adquisiciones que obteníamos, como iban las acciones, o simplemente leer o disfrutar la compañía en mutuo silencio.  
Pero cuando faltaban un par de semanas para que volviera a Howarts (después de Navidad), Sev comenzó a venir algo agotado, sin ganas de hablar y a veces, con un humor de perros. Conjeturé que era por la presión a la que estaba sometido por parte del director y sobre todo, del Señor Oscuro.  
Intentaba recompensarme tras descansar un poco y poco a poco, pude sacar varias ideas más del por que se encontraba en semejante estado. Comentó (bueno, descubrí leyendo entre líneas..), que el también estaba como profesor de otras dos materias que se impartían en Howarts. Evidentemente no pude sacarle cuales eran, pero supe que Potter le tenía algo trastornado. Dijo algo así como que "el chico Potter es perturbante", "no flaquea", "me tiene en ascuas, no se puede predecir sus acciones ni pensamientos" o incluso "parece Conan". No me preguntéis quien se supone quien era ese, pero debía ser algún héroe muggle por la forma en que lo dijo Sev.  
Y claro, esta perturbación también afectó a mis ganas de saber que era lo que pasaba. Decidí entonces volver antes de año nuevo. Sev me ayudó a dejar todo en buenas manos, hice las maletas y me fui.  
Llegamos. Lo que vi fue me dejo algo descolocado, pues a medida que entraba, se veían espadas apoyadas en las paredes, pequeños escudos, cadenas de entrenamiento…y en el suelo habían dibujos de círculos de combate. Eso sí, no había nadie en los pasillos, seguramente por que estarían cenando. Cuando iba a entrar, Sev me paro. Con un movimiento de varita, me puso encima de mi ropa una túnica negra y una mascara blanca, me hecho un hechizo –no se cual- y me pasó una espada.  
"Espera aquí y no entres"  
Se fue durante 5 minutos y cuando vino, lo hizo con unas 50-70 personas vestidas del mismo modo que yo.  
"¿pero que…?"pregunté algo alucinado.  
"vamos a hacer un simulacro de guerra" me contó Sev" tu sabes utilizar la espada, ¿no?"Yo asentó. Mi padre me había enseñado desde pequeño"Pues lo único que debes hacer es defenderte. Todos llevamos un hechizo para evitar heridas graves por que hay alumnos….  
"¿Entramos?" Preguntó uno del grupo.  
"Si, vamos. Ya sabéis, no hacer mucho daño. Dar lo mismo que lo que recibía. ¿De acuerdo? En 4 días tienen que estar de nuevo arriba"Y entramos abriendo las puertas de par en par y preparados para matar. Como era un simulacro, me di cuenta que 'evitaron' que los profesores salieran a defender a los alumnos mandando una pared mágica.  
Lo que ocurrió no puedo ni contarlo, pero si que acabe agotado. Nada más entrar, varias personas se levantaron rápidamente y hablando rápidamente con sus compañeros, se empezaron a formar grupos de ataque. La velocidad con que los crearon fue sorprendente. En menos de un minuto, ya estaban todos preparados.  
Evidentemente no hubo muerto, pero muchos, tanto alumnos como mis 'colegas', se encontraban noqueados en el suelo. Incluso en el pero de los casos, tenían pequeñas dagas clavadas en alguna parte del cuerpo.  
El último rival con el que luché fue Potter, quien hay que decir, me dejó asombrado.  
"¡Eh, tu!" me gritó Potter. Sin darme tiempo a recuperarme de mi anterior opositor, me mandó un hechizo que me envió al suelo. Menos mal que no sabía que era yo, sino creo que ya estaría inconsciente por la fuerza del hechizo.  
"Potter" dije con frialdad.  
No me contestó y empezamos a luchar. Entonces fue cuando comprendí las frases que gruñía Sev de vez en cuando. Cada golpe con su espada era rápido y fuerte, cosa que me obligaba a esperar bloqueándole hasta encontrar sito para atacar. Cuando no podía hacerme nada, utilizaba su varita al mismo tiempo.  
"¡Mierda!" grité cuando sentí el filo de una daga incrustada en mi hombro. Enfadado, la saqué de golpe y le devolví el ataque haciendo con un amago de la espada y mandándole un hechizo que le dio de lleno en el pecho. Aunque cayó al suelo, había resistido de una forma que no podía ni imaginar pues se levantó en milésimas de sugndo y nuestra batalla se volvió sangrienta. Porrazos, saltos, amagos…todas las artimañas que se nos ocurrían las utilizamos.  
Si estuvimos una hora, no puedo decirlo. Pero cuando nos separamos, sudabámos por todos los poros de la piel, teníamos la camiseta y parte del pantalón roto y sangrábamos.  
"¡POTTER!¡MALFOY!"  
Se ve que nos habían estado llamando un montón de veces, pero estábamos tan metidos que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que la batalla había terminado, se había explicado el simulacro a los alumnos y se estaban curando a los heridos.  
Al oir mi nombre, me giré dejando mi guardia baja, cosa que aprovechó mi contrincante repercutiendo en mi cuerpo, pues en 2 segundos, ya estaba 20 metros atrás dejándome momentáneamente inconsciente.  
Cuando volví a la realidad, me fije que mis "compañeros" y algunos de los alumnos que no habían sido heridos gravemente, junto a los profesores, nos miraban con curiosidad más disimulada, tanto a mi como a Potter –que estaba a mi lado-.  
"Venga Draco, vamos a curarte" Sev  
Dimos una última mirada a Potter y nos fuimos a su habitación.  
Me desnudé, me senté en la cama y mientras me limpiaba las heridas, le pregunte todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.  
"¿A que se debía este ataque? ¿Por qué sabían utilizar tan bien las espadas? ¿Por qué se nos han quedado mirando? ¿Por qué…  
"Tranquilo Draco. Todo a su tiempo. Déjame curarte y mañana hablamos"  
No proteste por que pocas eran las veces en las que Sev se comportaba tan cariñoso de repente.  
"Vamos a darnos un baño ¿Qué te parece?" Me preguntó al oído mientras me cargaba entre sus brazos.  
"¿Por qué me preguntas si ya lo habías decidido" Apunté sonriendo.  
Nos colocamos en la bañera, yo entre sus piernas y descansamos.

"Peleaste muy bien Draco" me susurró al oído.  
"…Sev…"Siempre hacía lo mismo. Sabía muy bien que su voz en el oído me excitaba.  
"Claro que si mi amor…"dijo ante la pregunta no formulada.

Me comenzó a morder y a besar el cuello, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba perezosamente mi pecho y pellizcaba mis pezones. Giré levemente la cabeza para juntar nuestros labios. Mientras nuestras lenguas bailaban, Sev empezó a masturbarme como solía hacerlo: Rápido pero con profesionalidad. Su dedo acariciaba la punta mientras que con la otra mano tanteaba los testículos. A pesar de que la posición era algo incomoda, pase una mano para devolverle el favor mientras que con la otra le agarraba del cuello para acercarle y seguir besándonos.  
Acabamos entre un coro de gemidos y gritando nuestros nombres. Salimos de la bañera y con cuidado –por las heridas-nos acostamos en la cama. Sev me abrazó. Me encantaba estar entre sus brazos, protegido. Olía suavemente a almendras y a alguna hierba que nunca conseguida adivinar.

"Draco"  
"mmm…"  
"…Te quiero…"  
Viré la cabeza sorprendido, y lo que vi me dejo sin habla. Sus ojos no solo reflejaban un amor incondicional, sino un gran temor al rechazo.  
"Sev…"susurré maravillado.  
"No-no tienes por que contestar. No hac..." Le callé con un dedo en sus labios.  
"Yo también te quiero" Dije sellando nuestra confesión con un pacto.

Lo que pasó a partir de ese día, fue un conjunto de cosas raras que no me podía ni imaginar. Primero estaba Sev. Estaba completamente cariñoso y parlante. A veces, cuando el no tenía lección y me veía salir de alguna, me arrastraba a algún aula vacía, y como un par de adolescentes, nos besábamos hasta que empezaba la siguiente clase, ocasionándome varios retrasos –no es que me quejara-. El único problema que tenía era que a veces Sev, se quedaba completamente callado. Intentaba sonsacarle lo que pensaba, pero no podía, algo se lo impedía.

Por otra parte estaba Potter. Sev me contó que estaban preparando a los alumnos para la guerra, y que por ello sabían utilizar las espadas. Que se nos quedaran mirando era por que pocos eran los que habían podido resistir tanto contra el-niño-que-vivió. Teóricamente, el me había ganado, pero era por que ya había bajado la guardia pues nos llamaban. Sorprendiendo a todo el personal, nos hicimos amigos. Digo sorprendiendo por que según me contaron los Slytherin que se habían quedado en el colegio, Potter se había vuelto solitario, frío e indiferente. Iba a las clases de la mañana –que eran todas avanzadas y orientadas a la batalla-, comía y se iba junto a todos, a las lecciones de espada. Además, todos excepto él, y más tarde yo petición suya, teníamos clases adicionales los domingos. Por eso chocó que volviera a hablar, aunque fuera conmigo. Al mismo tiempo, yo volví a practicar mis habilidades con la espada con Potter. Me pusieron con él de pareja, cosa que al principio me pareció mal, pero al ir conociéndole más a fondo, me di cuenta que no había podido encontrar una pareja mejor que él. Nuestra naturaleza tozuda, hacía que cada entrenamiento, cada ejercicio o lucha, se volviera una batalla a vida o muerte –o en nuestro caso, haber quien duraba más sin caer inconsciente-. Debo decir con orgullo que recibí tanto que di, e incluso gracias a Potter, aprendí a utilizar las dagas para utilizarlas al mismo tiempo que la espada y la varita. Y como buen Slytherin, aproveche mi nueva habilidad en él.   
Severus me dijo que los profesores no paraban nuestros continuos altercados por que según él, era técnicamente imposible sino se quería salir herido. Además, con un oponente tan dignos como eran tanto yo como él, ambos aprendíamos a pasos agigantados. A mi, gracias a la interferencia de Potter me dieron mi propio grupo para dirigir.

Y llegó, por desgracia, el día de la batalla final. Batalla que quedaría en los anales de la historia como una de las más duras pero a la vez, una de las más rápidas.  
Ocurrió tras un desayuno de la segunda semana marzo, cuándo todos nos dirigíamos a las lecciones. Las alarmas del colegio empezaron a sonar. Habíamos practicado tantas veces lo que debíamos hacer, que en menos de 5 minutos –y gracias a los portalkeys- nos encontrábamos todos en los terrenos de Howarts dispuestos a salir vencedores. Formábamos 15 grupos de unos 20 alumnos. Los profesores llevaban la defensa con los de edad más corta, y aquellos que sobresalían o eran de 4º en adelante, estaban organizados por algunas personas bien escogidas de 6º y 7º año, llevando el ataque.  
Para desventura de los cuatrocientos y pico mortifagos que acaban de entrar en Howarts, estábamos bastante preparados y pronto estuvieron más o menos rodeados.  
Luchas, sangre, golpes, muertes….todo eso y más se empezó a ver nada más empezar. Cuando llegaron los de la orden, los efectivos mortífagos habían reducido su números en la mitad, pero los nuestros también habíamos tenido bastantes bajas. Sin embargo, no había visto a Voldemort y cuando divise a Potter luchando fácilmente contra un mortifago y dejándolo medio muerto, note la impaciencia con la que esperaba a su eterno rival.  
Como me había ocurrido la primera vez que había luchado con Potter, baje la guardia y un dolor insoportable en el brazo me hizo girarme y encontrarme con…Severus.  
Vi que me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no por eso se apiado del brazo que acaba de caer al suelo rodando.  
"Sev…"  
"¡LUCHA!" Me gritó  
No entendía nada. Me dolía el hombro y mi amor estaba luchando contra mí.  
"¿SEV? ¿POR QUÉ?"  
Luchamos, pero no podía hacer nada y caí al suelo. Severus iba a dar la última estocada cuando una espada atravesó su estomago y cayo a mi lado. Potter.  
"¡SEV!" grité llorando  
"Potter"viró la cabeza para buscarlo  
"Tranquilo Snape, lo haré" Cabeceó y se giró a verme a mi.  
"¿Sev?"  
"Te-te amo Draco" Y cayó muerto.

Llorando, apenas note como me levantaba y me llevaba dentro del sauce boxeador.

"Draco"  
"Sev…"  
"Draco, escúchame" Me agarró en plena crisis de histeria, pero logró centrarme. "Te acabo de dar esta pomada para que no sangres y te cicatrice ¿vale?. Tómate esto. Y ahora duerme"  
Lo único que me acuerdo antes de caer en dormido, fue el beso que me dio Harry en la frente.

Desperté varios días después, en una cama cálida.

"…Malfoy?...Malfoy?...Draco?"

Oí que me llamaban pero no quería despertar…se estaba tan bien..mmmm…

"Venga Malfoy, ¡no te hagas el remolón! Se que estas despierto"

"Ya voy, ya voy…"

Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Dumbledore, a Pomfrey y a Potter mirándome atentamente.

"¿Qué tal se encuentra Sr.Malfoy?"

"Quitaros, quitaros. Eso lo decidiré yo"

Y bajo la atenta mirada del director y de Potter, la enfermera comenzó a revisarme.

"Parece que cicatriza bien. En poco menos de un mes estará curado"

¿Curado? Giré mi cabeza hacía mi hombro izquierdo y me quedé en shock. Empecé a recordar la batalla, los muertos….

"¡¡¡¡SEEEEEEEEV! ¿Dónde está Sev?" Grité perturbado. 

"No te levantes Malfoy, no estás recuperado del todo"Me dijo Potter

"Decidme, ¿Dónde está Sev?"

"Sr. Malfoy. Tranquilícese, ahora debe descansar"

Pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que saber donde estaba mi amor. No podía haber muerto, era imposible. Teníamos planes. Íbamos a viajar, hacer turismo, y hacernos ricos los dos juntos…No puede ser que haya…no puedo ni decirlo. Por culpa…

"¡¡Potter! ¡¡Tu le has matado! ¡¡Le mataste!" No hice caso del dolor en sus ojos y la expresión de cansancio y le agarré del cuello "¡Te mataré! ¡Te juro que te mataré como tu lo hiciste!

"¡Malfoy! ¡Hay una explicación para hacer lo que hice! Además, ¡fue el que te quitó el brazo e intento asesinarte!"

No podía darle la razón, por eso me tiré en la cama e ignoré a todos hasta caer de nuevo dormido. Por lo menos de esa forma no pensaría en lo que acaba de pasar.

Pero claro, tuve que volver a la realidad…y me enteré del por que Severus había intentado matarme. Potter me había cogido una semana después de haber salido de la enfermería y me llevó a una habitación bastante cómoda. Me hizo sentarme y explicó lo que había ocurrido.

"Mira Malfoy. Se que no te lo vas a creer pero yo no quería hacerlo. Él me obligo. Espera, déjame seguir. Supimos que Severus había sido descubierto por Voldemort pero por desgracia, le había colocado un hechizo del que no se podía deshacer. Consistía en una versión mejorada del Imperio, por la cual se podía tener completo control de la persona. Y no nos enteramos hasta dos días antes de la batalla. Intentamos por todos los medios quitárselo, pero fue imposible. Entonces Severus se me llevó y me obligó a jurarle una cosa: que le mataría antes de que pudiera herirte a ti, Draco. Sabía que por ser un traidor a tu sangre y bueno, por mantener una relación con él, serías uno de los primeros blancos. No pude hacer otra cosa que prometérselo. ¿Por qué? Por que a pesar de que te amase a ti, yo le amaba a él y él también a mi. No, espera. No te fue infiel pues yo no le dejé. Antes de que fueras su amante, fue durante medio año el mío, pero decidimos dejarlo pues tener una relación conmigo, era más peligroso que tenerla contigo. Yo sabía, que aunque me quisiera a mi, a ti te amaba desde hace mucho más tiempo, y yo le hice prometerme que te lo confesase. Se que seguía queriéndome, pero…no podíamos hacer nada. Así que cuando me pidió el favor, tuve que jurar que lo cumpliría. Y fue la única vez que pudo serte infiel, pues nos besamos…nada más.  
Por favor, perdona que lo hiciera. Pero lo hice por mi amor a él, y él lo hizo por que te quería sobre todas las cosas. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme"

Y me dejó a solas con mis pensamientos sabiendo que todo lo que me había dicho era cierto. Y bueno, le perdoné. Volvimos a se los amigos que éramos desde que vine en Navidades. Y tengo que decir, que como una vez lo fue Severus, Harry fue también una tremenda ayuda tanto para superar la muerte de mi amante y la pérdida de mi brazo, como para la inversión. Resulta que era bastante vivaz a lo hora de saber donde invertir, como, por que…ya que había tenido que ayudar varios años a su tío en su empresa y sabía bastante del mundillo muggle.  
¿Y el mundo mágico? Seguía su curso. Harry mató a Voldemort clavándole la espada en la cabeza y recitando un ritual para destruir la poca alma que le quedaba. Murieron bastantes alumnos, pero el porcentaje fue infinitamente menor que en el caso de los mortifagos –los cuales fueron llevados a Azcaban con cadena perpetua-.  
Y las clases volvieron a lo normal, o más o menos. Ya no había lecciones de espada, y volvimos a dar las asignaturas normalmente. Todos pasamos de curso por todos nuestros conocimientos usados en la batalla. Y como dije, Harry y yo seguimos siendo amigos. Además, se volvió algo más sociable. Recuperó de nuevo la amistad con Weasley y Granger, aunque ya no volvió a ser lo mismo por que de alguna forma, estaba atado a mi y yo a él. Éramos los únicos que conocíamos a SEv, y por consecuencia, nos volvimos inseparables. Recordábamos los buenos tiempos con él. Nos contábamos como había sido nuestra relación con él, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que no teníamos celos uno de otro. Acabé el curso e invité a Harry a venir a mi mansión conmigo y con mi madre, así estaríamos juntos y me podría ayudar a hacer cuentas. Tanta cercanía, hizo que sentimientos ya conocidos empezaran a surgir en nuestro interior…pero todo eso ya es otra historia.

FIN  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si, se, un final algo apresurado (bueno, toda la historia) pero si no no tenía tiempo (ahora me acabo de dar cuenta que han añadido un día más…) y en tan pocas paginas no puedo contar todo ;). Pero vuestros reviews. Puede que haga una continuación si me lo pedís ;)


End file.
